


Untitled Comment Porn

by Neroli66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Written in LJ comments, just an alternate naughty version of a scene from "The Usual Suspects".





	Untitled Comment Porn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comment fic written for [](https://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope** , un-beta'd...just a little cleaned up for posting purposes. AU version of THAT SCENE in "The Usual Suspects", you know, the BLOWING one.

Sam leaned over and breathed on the glass, only a little shocked when he saw the word scribbled there. He felt Dean move up close behind him to look over his shoulder at Sam's find; and then Dean was dropping to the floor and crawling under the desk. Sam watched as Dean moved into position directly under the already faded message. His brother's head tilted back and Dean's eyes met his through the glass.

"Do it again, Sammy," Dean's words were muffled slightly by the desk and his voice was husky, deepened with something that alerted Sam to the fact that Dean's thoughts were no longer 100% on the job at hand.

His stomach clenched with sudden nervousness and need as he leaned over and breathed across the glass again; his gaze focused on the way Dean's pupil's expanded below him. Strong, warm fingers gripped his knees and forced them apart as Dean shifted closer. The heat from Dean's hands as they moved up the inside of Sam's thighs drew forth a low moan and Sam thought he could come just from the sight of his brother unzipping him.

"Again, Sammy," Dean whispered as he pulled Sam's cock free. Sam only finished half the message before Dean's lips wrapped around him and his breathing stopped.

"Fuck," he muttered, even though he'd known what Dean was leading up to. His hands splayed across the glass; fingers flexing instinctively, trying to find a hold against the smooth surface as his hips thrust forward in the chair. He was stopped by his stomach hitting the edge of the desk and Dean's hands gripping tight around his hips.

"Don't move, Sammy," Dean pulled off him long enough to order. "And keep those hands where they are or I'm stopping."

And then Dean took his cock deep into his incredibly warm, wet mouth again; one hand caressing Sam's balls as the other one reached up to press against the bottom half of the glass, lining up perfectly with Sam's casted arm even though Sam knew Dean couldn't see where it was with the awkward angle he had to tilt his head at.

Sam was already panting; the image of Dean sucking him off with the glass between adding strange reflections and warps just did something to him and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He tried to focus on the hand pressed up against his through the glass; he’d swear he felt Dean's skin through the surface of it. There was condensation forming around their hands from the heat and sweat and Sam idly traced the outline of Dean's hand in it, ignoring the slight tremble in his fingers as they moved across the smooth surface.

Part of him wished he could feel the rough, callused surface of Dean, but another part reveled in this strange new way to experience his brother. And then Dean moved his other hand to rest under Sam's so that the only point of contact between them was Dean's mouth on his cock.

He fought down the urge to slide his hands under and grip the back of Dean's head, to help give him the extra leverage to suck Sam off. Not that Dean really needed assistance in that department, he thought as Dean's cheeks hollowed out and he took him deep.

"Oh God, Dean," he moaned as Dean pulled back, teeth scraping lightly along the underside of his length. The tip of Dean's tongue curled into the bundle of nerves just under the head of his cock and then Dean was sucking his way down again; tongue pressed flat against him. Sam was pressing down so hard he was amazed the glass wasn't shattering between them.

Dean started to hum softly around him and Sam felt his balls pull up, tightening in need of release. Another low moan escaping his lips as Dean flicked his tongue across the head of his cock. Sam couldn't stop the twitching of his hips as Dean enveloped him once more; lips stretching as Sam slid home across soft tongue and sharp teeth and was pressed up against the hard roof of Dean's mouth just before his cock hit the back of Dean's throat and the humming vibrated through him.

"Dean," he managed to gasp out as his orgasm hit, his come adding to the wet-heat of Dean's mouth as his brother swallowed around him. Dean's lips slowed their up and down motion, easing Sam through the aftershocks before finally popping off Sam's spent cock. He gazed down at Dean's flushed face and blow-job reddened lips and waited for his breathing to return to normal as Dean's hands moved down to massage his thighs.

"One more time Sam, I forgot what it said," Dean smirked up at him.  



End file.
